shamankingflowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Luka Asakura
Luka Asakura (麻倉路菓, Asakura Ruka) is a descendant of Hao Asakura, and the Shaman of Shinden and Raiden. Appearance Luca has waist long black hair with a simple red headband and a shide worn in it. She wears a sailor-style school uniform in black, white and red with an ankle-length skirt. It is decorated with stars, a symbol inherited from her ancestor Hao Asakura, and more shide in place of a ribbon on her collar. An armband with another star is worn on her left arm. She often carries a wand with a star on the end, the medium for her O.S Personality Though Luka is from a branch family, she, like fellow branch member and younger brother Yohane Asakura, believes they have more pure blood and is stronger than the heir to the main family. She deeply cares for her young brother and even when he lost against Hana Asakura she still reassures him that he did well. As his older sister, she also sees it as her responsibility to take revenge against Hana for hurting Yohane.Shaman King: Flowers manga; Chapter 2 Abilities and Powers Spirit :See More: Shinden and Raiden Shinden and Raiden are two dog spirits, that the Branch Family once owned. According to Yohane she also owns a third unknown spirit that their father once came home with.Shaman King: Flowers manga; Chapter 9 History She and Yohane were raised by their father, alone in the mountains of Kyoto without any friends or contact with the outside world. She was also taught that it was her duty to take care of Yohane. Plot After defeating Ryuji Ichihara's gang in the cemetery Luka and Yohane stand before Amidamaru's grave and break it in two. She later finds Yohane at the cemetery after his defeat by Hana. After Yohane apologizes for his defeat, she reassures him and cradles his wounded body. She calms down her angry wolf spirits Shinden and Raiden and promises revenge against Hana for hurting Yohane. The next night she leers at Hana from behind a street lamp and he approaches her, not knowing who she is. Luka attacks Hana with Shinden and Raiden before forming her Over Soul and mocks Hana's furyoku when he forms his Over Soul. Her attack, however, fails as Hana's Over Soul changes it shape to better receive her attack. After Hana change his Over Soul to its offensive form, Luka also change her Over Soul to its true form, a walker. While Hana is focused on Luka's Over Soul, Yohane attack him from behind and pierce him through his stomach. Hana is however still able to attack, forcing Luka to use her Over Soul's abillity to dissolve his Furyoku and in panic calls for Yohane to combine his Over Soul with hers and attack him once more. But Hana is instead saved in the last minute the sudden appearance of Alumi Niumbirch who in turn also destroys the siblings merged Over Soul. As the Hana-Gumi Waitresses confronts them as well, Luka recreates her Over Soul to help them escape. After enrolling into Banshō Private School, she ends up in the same class as Ichihara Ryuji and after introducing herself, Ryuji comes up to her and ask he can help her with anything. She somehow manages to convince Ryuji to kill Hana for bullying her and together with Ryuji's gang they confront Hana and Yohane at the local mall. As Hana is about to attack them with his Over Soul, Luka reveals that she petrified his Guardian Ghost Amidamaru, leaving him open to an attack. Ryuji takes the chance and strikes Hana in the head with a wooden sword, splitting it open. Luka then goads Ryuji to finish him off and attacks two members of his gang after he hesitates. Now threatening his gang if he does not comply, Ryuji reveals that he can see her Over Soul and Luca reveals that they are shamans and what abilities they have. Realising something is wrong, Yohane tells Luka to dissolve her Over Soul and threatens to do it himself, only for Luka to reveal that she have also petrified Daikyou. They are however all interrupted by a scream from Hana as he wakes up. References Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Shaman Category:Asakura Family